Darren Adams
This article is property of Aosh Hatchi Darren Adams is a demigod son of Hypnos Appearance He has dirty blonde, straight, longish hair that covers his forehead, beyond his ears and a good portion of his neck. He has light green eyes. Weapons A regular, 2 foot, celestial bronze sword- For now Personality He's quite the introvert. He used to be a sweet kid before his mother died, now he's withdrawn, emotional, and self conscous. He has next to no friends and get's put down often, because of this, he has extremely low self-esteem. Background Darren has a rather tragic and depressing past. Ok, that's an understatement, he has an extremely tragic and depressing past. He was raised by a single parent who had never gotten over the fact that her godly spouse left her and was clinically depressed. After having a bad day Darren's mother had a small fight with Darren. Darren, having the argumentive abilities of his age (6) he said that he hated her. His mother, devestated, went up to her room and shut the door. Darren, who almost immediately felt sorry for saying it, worked on a "I love you/Apology" letter for her. After he had completed his work he went up to his mothers room to give her the card he worked so very hard on. When he opened the door, he saw a sight that scarred him for life. his mother was lying motionless on the ground, shotgun next to her, gore splattered against the wall. She had killed herself, leaving an already fatherless Darren motherless as well. Shortly after he seen his mothers corpse he started developing a severe form of chronic insomnia and often got near failing grades because of his lack of concentration. Time flew by and Darren lived in an orphanage, as Darren got older and got a better grip on how the real world was like he realized that he was directly responsible for his mothers death, though he did not know that she had already been clinically depressed at the time of death. As Darren realized this he became extremely depressed, he soon became withdrawn, self conscious, and emotional. No one wanted to adopt Darren because of his failing grades and his touchy emotional state. When one day, before he joined junior high, a mysterious man in a wheelchair came and found Darren, offering him to go to a far away, magical place where he could feel a sense of belonging. Darren, eager to find out what he was meant to do in life took up the offer. When he got there, it was revealed that the man in the wheel chair's name was Chiron, and that he wasn't actually a man, but rather a centaur. As well as the name of the place was Camp Half Blood. He certainly didnt get what he was guarenteed, he was thrown into a highschool atmosphere- which didn't suite his introverted nature. Because of his inability to fall asleep he was constantly fatiqued and tired; he failed to prove successful in the camps activities. Because of this he was often made fun of. Almost a year after he came to CHB during the campfire a indigo colored hologram revealing a poppy inside appeared above his head. Revealing him to be a son of Hypnos, god of sleep. Even among his brethren, Darren was an outcast. Most of his cabin would sleep a tremendous twenty to twenty-two hours in the day, but Darren, being extremely insomnic, was barely able to sleep 15 minutes. Speed up 6 months, Darren is now 12. After another depressing day that made him question if he should be alive for the millionth time, his father, Hypnos, paid him a visit.... To find out what's in store for Darren, read his story below Restless (Haven't started) Abilities Unfortunately, children of Hypnos aren't gifted with many powers. Besides perhaps the uncanny ability to sleep through anything and naturally have lucid dreams. Though since Darren is unable to sleep, he is unable to use those powers. (Well, only the powers that he's aware MOST children of Hypnos have(LOL FORSHADOWING)) Category:Aosh Hatchi